Sea You Soon
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: Oh, the ridiculous things one has to do when one is a pirate... [Hook/Killian Jones x Emma Swan] [AU]


**Title:** Sea You Soon  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Killian Jones/Hook x Emma  
**Spoilers:** N/A  
**Summary:** Oh, the ridiculous things one has to do when one is a pirate.  
**Word Count:** 1,531  
**Warnings:** AU

**Disclaimer:** _Once Upon a Time _is not mine. The summary is a quote from _Daughter of the Pirate King_.

**A/N:** Who doesn't love Hook, sound off?

* * *

He had done a lot of stupid, idiotic things in his life. He'd robbed ships loaded with goods owned by the crown. He'd once tried to climb to his crow's nest blindfolded, on a dare. He's lost a bloody hand to a crocodile. But those were just things that were par for the course when one was a pirate. (Okay, well, he was the only pirate who'd lost a hand to a reptile, but still, it could have been a leg. You couldn't have a hook for a leg.)

What he was about to do went well beyond stupid – nestling itself somewhere between _ridiculous_ and _insane_. He didn't need his crew to tell him that (though they had) and he didn't need his conscience to wave any flags at him (though it was), he bloody well knew what he was about to do would probably see him hanged.

But he couldn't help it.

Ever since he had seen her, he's been besotted – a sullen, love-struck idiot with stars in his eyes and swans in his stomach. Emma Swan was everything sheltered little girls dreamed of being when they were tucked in safe and sound. She was a debutant who had shucked her title, fucked off on a ship stolen from her father, and declared herself a pirate. She was glorious – all tousled blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Long limbs and fierce disposition.

He had to have her.

So he had a plan. He was going to sneak aboard her ship in the dead of night, somehow get past her crew (bribery was a distinct possibility), pick the lock into her quarters, and convince her that they should join their pirate regimes together, all while making sure she didn't kill him. It wasn't a very a very good plan, but there you have it.

"Captain are you sure – "

"Yes I'm sure, now will you _be quiet_." His first mate abruptly snapped his mouth shut at Hook's snapping tone. Though his mouth was pursed in a line of disapproval, he said nothing else to his Captain, merely shifted his eyes around, watching to make sure they weren't noticed. It was dark, there were no pedestrians wandering the alleys at this time of night. The only type out now were unscrupulous pirates trying to woo a lady. "Like a bloody romance story," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Clearly disbelieving, but wanting to continue on his way, Hook let it go and continued to slink from shadow to shadow. The only sign of his passing was the occasional glint of his hooked hand in the moonlight. Soon there were no more buildings to hide against, it was just a small stretch of dock separating them from the ships at harbor. "Well, it's distraction time."

His first mate barely had time to widen his eyes before Killian had grasped him by the arm and tossed him into the ocean. The scream that wrenched from him was overdramatic, if you asked Hook, but it did its job. Dozens of heads popped out from across the ships docked there to see what the commotion was. A few went down to help the wayward pirate, but Hook wasn't paying attention anymore. He used the few moments when everyone's attention was held to dart across the dock and up the gangplank to a beautiful, grey ship, tripping over the hem of his clothing as he rushed by.

He paused for a moment on the deck to get his bearings and that moment was all it took for someone to spot him. "Hey! What are you doing here?!"

The crewman coming towards him was hulking and large, shirtless (but why, though?), with enough tattoos and piercing to be distracting. He was eyeing Hook up and down, a reckless gleam in his eyes.

_Well here goes nothing_. Hook cleared his throat and disguising his voice, tried to talk his way out of it. "I'm looking for someone."

"Anyone in particular?" The brute was leering at him.

Hook quirked his mouth in a half smile, tilting his eyes upwards. "Maybe, maybe not."

A snort. "Well if I know anything about this crew you're probably looking for John the Red, am I right?"

"You caught me."

"Well maybe I can catch you when you're done with him and you can show me what you were meeting him for?"

_God, what an idiot._ "Of course, sailor." Hook walked towards the quarters, forcing himself not to hurry and draw attention to himself. If this ship was set up like any of the others he'd been on, the captain's quarters should be – "Shit!" The yelp that is startled out of him when a door to his left opens and he's abruptly yanked inside is definitely not feminine. Nope. He tumbles to the floor in a tangle of fabric.

"Care to explain yourself?"

He knows that voice.

When he looks up, eyes hopeful, the first thing he sees are miles and miles of legs. He follows them up to flare of hips, framed by a flaring pea coat the color of blood with buttons as bright as burnished gold. Arms crossed over a chest. A throat as graceful as a swan's neck. A frowning mouth set under steely blue eyes surrounded by a tumbled mass of blonde.

"Emma Swan…"

One eyebrow wings up. "Yes, I know."

"I…" Okay well this was awkward. Now he would have to explain himself before he could pull himself back together. "Okay, so here's the thing." He clears his throat, struggling to his feet. "I'm Captain – "

" – Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, I know." She gestures at his hook hidden inside of a muff. "I'd say that was a clever way to hide your defining feature, but, well you're dressed as a woman and you still have a beard."

Ah, damn, he knew he'd forgotten something. "Um…"

"Whatever it is that can make the revered Captain Hook dress is terrible drag and sneak aboard my ship, flirt with the dumbest member of my crew, and then try and find my quarters, must be good. I mean, I'm already assumed enough, so I don't know how much better it can get." Her eyes are watching him with thinly veiled amusement as he yanks off the wig and bonnet he'd been wearing.

"Well, here's the thing," he's yanking ineffectually at the buttons of the dress he's shoved over his own clothes, "I think that it would a fantastic idea," he gives the offending garment a few more tugs, "if we were to," he finally pulls his hook out of the muff and tears through the fabric, shrugging out of it impatiently, "join forces." He straightens triumphantly, waiting for Emma to enthusiastically agree.

She blinks at him. "… What?"

He almost deflates, but perseveres. "Logically, there are many people who won't take you seriously as a woman pirate." He holds up a hand when her eyes flash and she opens her mouth. "I don't share those sentiments. But I am looking to increase my fleet and my range, so I believe we can help one another."

Her eyes narrow. "… I'm listening."

"We join forces," he says again, "and both share an equal part of the fleet."

She seems startled. "I – you mean… be partners?" Her eyes glance away as she thinks. He wonders if she realizes she's rubbing her thumb against the hilt of her sword rhythmically, a nervous habit probably.

"Yes." He knew she wouldn't settle for anything less. His crew might take offense, but only until their united front brought in more loot and treasure. And it wasn't their decision to make. He was the captain. He would do whatever it took to have Emma Swan by his side.

"That's quite an offer, Captain."

"Yes." _Please say yes…_

She thinks for another long moment before giving a short, curt nod. "I think we have an accord." She spits in her palm and holds her hand out for him. He reciprocates the gesture, but inside he is crowing. It takes all of his willpower not to crowd in closer, to seal their deal with a kiss. "And don't think that this implies you're entitled to anything else from me." Her eyes are stern, but when he smiles, roguish and charming and debonair, she looks unsure.

"Whatever you say, love." Before she can pull her hand away, he grips her wrist lightly, turning it slightly so he can lean down and press a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. He lets her go and steps away, backing out of the room without taking his eyes off of her. She's watching him as if she's regretting her decision. "See you soon, love." He winks and her eyes widen. "See you soon."

And then he's gone.


End file.
